Girl Meets World Songfics
by WanderlustAlice
Summary: Oneshots based off of songs. Latest: All you had to do was stay [Rucaya triangle]
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the song His Favorite Christmas Story by Capital Lights**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or the song**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and one of the seniors were having a party at their parents house while they were on vacation. Somehow Lucas ended up in the midst of it with a cup in his hand and his eye on a blonde. She was wearing lipstick as red as her dress and aimlessly watching everyone dance. Many guys approached her and she just shook her head as if she was waiting for someone.

Lucas checked his watch and the hands read 10:45. He stood up off the wall he was leaned against and crossed the room towards the pretty blonde.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked in a southern drawl.

Her lips curled up into a smile, "Sure, cowboy"

They walked to the middle of the living room that had been cleared out and dance for who knows how long.

During all of the dancing they got to know a little about each other. She had lived here in New York her whole life while he was from Texas. He learned that she had only a mom and that she planned on becoming an artist after high school. He told her about his family and how he planned on traveling his whole life. The night eventually died down and they made their ways outside.

"Well, cowboy, thank you for the company" she smiled and her eyes twinkled

"You're very welcome,..." He paused "I never got your name"

"And you never will" she stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then spun of her heels and walked away.

* * *

It was Christmas Day and Lucas was driving through New York where he hadn't been since he graduated high school. He began to get hungry and decided to stop at a diner that was still open. He parked his pickup and walked inside.

He sat down at a small booth and a cheerful waitress walked up to take his order.

"Merry Christmas. What can I get you?"

He ordered a small dinner with a small smile and she brought his food out.

"Seems pretty slow today"

"Yeah" she agreed "it is Christmas after all"

"Well would you like to sit down?" He offered.

She obliged and sat across from him. She seemed to be lacking some holiday cheer so he offered to tell her a story. And when she agreed he told her his favorite Christmas story about a girl with no name.

* * *

Lucas often traveled through the same small towns when he was on his trips. He soon became a friend to many of the locals and would often stop to talk when passing through. Everywhere he went he told his favorite Christmas story about a girl with no name.

* * *

Lucas was getting much older and eventually had to settle down. For some reason he was pulled back to New York. He had an apartment in Greenwich Village and made friends with many of his neighbors and their children. It soon became a tradition that every Christmas Eve they would all gather in his living room and exchange gifts. At the end of the night he would always tell them the same story and eventually the kids knew it by heart. He also told them about his many travels but some way, some how, he always ended up telling his favorite Christmas story about a girl with no name.

* * *

It was a sudden heart attack that was caused by God knows what and he ended up surrounded by white walls and clean sheets. Lucas had no family left to visit him and he often found himself alone in his hospital bed.

It was Christmas morning again and he was still in that hospital room when a small blonde lady in a nurses outfit walked in.

"Merry Christmas, sir. My name is Maya and I will be your

nurse from now on." He gave her a small smile and a nod and she asked him if he needed anything. All he wanted, was for her to tell him a story.

"Well," she began "it was many Christmas years ago and I was at a stupid high school party when a spotted a guy across the room. He came over to me and asked to dance and that night I learned a bit about him. I never really got to know his name I just called him cowboy because of his southern accent, and he never got mine. But I am so glad that he asked me to dance, because it's my favorite Christmas story about a cowboy with no name.

* * *

 **Review it up. Criticism is welcome.**

 **Just PM me or comment if there's a song you want me to** **do.**

 **xx, Alice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on the song These Four Walls by Little Mix**

 **Trigger Warning: Suicide and Self-harm**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or the song**

* * *

 _I feel so numb_

 _Staring at the shower wall_

 _It's begun,_

 _The feeling that the end has come_

 _And now the water's cold_

* * *

She pushed through every single day but with each day got more and more tired. And some days she felt like giving up. But she didn't, and she doesn't know why. But maybe she should. Her arms could only take so much harm and her mind could only hold so much in. She would eventually break. She had cried too many tears to count and can't remember a night she didn't go without feeling all alone.

* * *

 _I tried to eat today_

 _But the lump in my throat got in the way_

* * *

But why didn't she ask for help? She knows Riley would've helped her if she knew. But a little piece of her said that she would get left and would wind up more hurt than ever. This was a battle she had to fight alone. Win or lose.

* * *

 _In this time I've lost all sense of pride_

 _I've called a hundred times_

 _If I hear your voice I'll be fine_

* * *

It was time. Time to leave. But how could she? Just like that? No, of course not. The first number that came to her head she immediately messaged. There's no way her sister would be awake at 3:30 am. She doesn't know how many times she retyped the message until a simple goodbye and explanation sent. And of course she couldn't forget the other piece of the core four, well soon to be core three. The genius. He got the same as her Best Friend. Short and simple. Then there was the cowboy. How would she do this? A simple goodbye wouldn't suffice. Knowing he wouldn't be awake or answer she called and hoped to leave a voicemail, but was shocked when she heard his groggy voice on the line.

"Maya?"

"L-Lucas you're awake?"

"Um yeah you called me"

"I didn't expect you to answer..."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing just forget it"

"Do I need to come over?"

"No!" She almost shouted

"You sure Maya?"

"Yeah just...I just want you to know...that I love you...and I'm gonna miss you Huckleberry"

"Maya? What-?"

"Goodbye, Lucas"

* * *

 _And I, I can't come alive_

 _I want the room to take me under_

 _'Cause I can't help but wonder_

 _What if I had one more night for goodbye?_

 _If you're not here to turn the lights off, I can't sleep_

 _These four walls and me_

* * *

He doesn't think he's ever ran faster in his life. He made it across The city in a mere 3 minutes and hoped it'd be fast enough.

She froze for a split second when she heard the frantic banging at the window. She knew he knew but she refused to give in. She began to throw the pills in her mouth and swallow them. She got up to 10 when her bathroom door burst open. How the hell had he gotten in?

"Maya" she'd never heard her name said with such concern

"Please leave" she begged and backed up into the corner, her hands shaking, still holding the partially empty bottle

"Give them to me"

"You're too late Lucas. It doesn't matter anymore"

"Yes it does Maya"

"No it doesn't just get out and leave me alone"

She was being stubborn and wouldn't budge so Lucas did the first thing that came to mind. He took 2 long strides and took Maya's tear stained face in his large hands and pressed his lips against hers. The next thing he heard was the crash of the bottle falling on the tile and pills spilling everywhere. When Maya regained her sense she struggled out of Lucas's grip.

"Lucas! No!" She frantically tried to pick the pills up off the floor and shove them in her mouth but Lucas was too quick. He swiftly carried her out of the bathroom, shut the door and sat Maya on her bed, even though she was still struggling to go back. Lucas grabbed her face again and looked her in the eyes, and that's when she finally sat still. Then she broke and tears began streaming down her face as heavy sobs escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid"

"Maya. It's okay you are not stupid"

"I feel so stupid"

"You're not"

He wrapped his arms around her as she cried and heard her mumble into his chest. Then she pushed away from him and ran to the bathroom. Lucas quickly followed just in time to grab her hair as she puked into the toilet.

* * *

 _I lay in bed_

 _Can't seem to leave your side_

 _Your pillow's wet_

 _From all these tears I've cried_

 _I won't say goodbye_

* * *

That night Lucas learned all about Maya. She told him her story and she listened to his. They comforted each other. Maya told Lucas why she almost did what was going to and he listened and understood and took care of her. She rolled up her sleeves for him and his calloused thumb brushed her scars lightly as a tear escaped his eye. They talked until their eyes shut involuntarily and their bodies curled into each other. And Maya was finally safe.

* * *

 _These four walls and me_

* * *

 _ **Review it up. Criticism welcome.**_

 _ **I take requests**_

 _ **xx, Alice**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Based on the song The Heart Wants What It Wants by Selena Gomez**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or the song**

 **Request by Guest**

* * *

 _You got me sippin' on something_

 _I can't compare to nothing_

 _I've ever known, I'm hoping_

 _That after this fever I'll survive_

* * *

Maybe she has something for Texans. First it was Lucas. She was head over heels in love. Or so she thought. But when her first crush, first boyfriend, first kiss's best friend appears from Texas she swears her heart skipped a beat. Isaiah Babinaux.

"No sugar but could you be any cuter"

And when Lucas almost gets in a fight because of him and turns into "Texas Lucas" why is Maya more attracted to him than she is? Don't they have an unofficial thing? Is it bad that she's more concerned for Zay than anything else. And she tries to distract everyone or maybe even herself.

"He's going to be a veterinarian"

He is and she knows it. People change people. He isn't Texas Lucas anymore he's better now. Because of her. But she's done now, and now she wants to hear Zay's story. Friends talk real friends listen. She wants to listen.

* * *

 _I know I'm acting a bit crazy_

 _Strung out, a little bit hazy_

 _Hand over heart, I'm praying_

 _That I'm gonna make it out alive_

* * *

They take a trip to Texas and she spends all of her money on a cute outfit she hopes he'll like. And when Lucas is staring at Maya and completing her on her outfit her eyes can only meet Zay's.

She has to pretend to be his "girlfriend" to make Vanessa jealous. And it hurts so bad. But she smiles through it and hands him over to her. Because she's supposed to like Lucas. But she doesn't. So she gives him up too. Lucas has Maya. Farkle has Smackle. Zay has Vanessa. But she wants him to have her.

* * *

 _The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

 _The future that we hold is so unclear_

 _But I'm not alive until you call_

 _And I'll bet the odds against it all_

* * *

He shows up to her cheerleading practice for "Vanessa" and Maya and Lucas are closer than ever. So why does it bother her more over the fact that Zay's not here to cheer her on. Shouldn't she be concerned about the new relationship between her two best friends? Or maybe the fact that Farkle came for her. But she wanted Zay to come for her. And she wants to take that stupid sign "VANESSA CALL ME" and rip it to pieces. Or maybe cross out Vanessa and write Riley. Because she wants Zay more than anything else.

* * *

 _Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

 _You might be right but I don't care_

 _There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

 _But the heart wants what it wants_

* * *

"She ends up with Farkle"

The statement hurt most coming from him. Because she doesn't want Farkle! Or Lucas! Or Charlie! She wants Zay! When will they realize it?

"Riley still loves Lucas"

Why Farkle why? It's such a lie. She doesn't love him. She doesn't want him anymore. She doesn't want Charlie either. Because for a good relationship to work you need both sense and sensibility. And they're both sense... Lucas may be sensibility and it may work but that's not who she wants.

* * *

 _The heart wants what it wants_

* * *

 **Sorry it's not that great. It was my first time writing the ship.**

 **Review it up. Criticism is welcome.**

 **I take requests.**

 **xx, Alice**


	4. Chapter 4

**Based on the song Please Don't Say You Love Me by Gabrielle Aplin**

 **Request by hannahleanda as Lucas's POV**

 **I don't own Girl Meets World or the song**

* * *

 _Summer comes, winter fades_

 _Here we are just the same_

 _We don't need pressure, we don't need change_

 _Let's not give the game away_

* * *

After Texas it seemed like him and Maya were getting closer. They were "dating" but even when they weren't it's like if anything changed, they were better. Everyone tried getting them together. Zay obviously hadn't given up on his ship since the day he showed up to New York. Then the whole class joined in and voted them Favorite Couple. But now Riley. What was he supposed to do? He liked Maya, he really did. But Riley had always been his princess. He was as confused as could be.

* * *

 _There used to be an empty space_

 _A photograph without a face_

 _But with your presence, and your grace_

 _Everything falls into place_

* * *

She was his Blonde Beauty. He doesn't know why he said that and just called Riley the Pretty Brunette. Wasn't she his princess and Maya was just her best friend? But with Riley he never really felt a spark. Just a little middle school crush. But they were going into high school and what him and Maya had felt real. It felt right. But was he ready?

* * *

 _Just please don't say you love me_

 _'Cause I might not say it back_

 _Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that_

 _There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at_

 _Just please don't say you love me_

 _'Cause I might not say it back_

* * *

He wasn't ready for love. And he didn't think Maya was either. But whenever she stared at him with those big blue orbs it was hard to keep his breathing regulated. He told her she deserved to be happy and that she was a great artist. And the way she stared at him made his heart swell. They didn't need to tell each other "I love you" because they already knew. They said it in their eyes and in their touch. In everything they did. It was all a way of showing affection and in a way showing love. Who said it had to be verbally? It was their own way.

* * *

 _Heavy words are hard to take_

 _Under pressure precious things can break_

 _How we feel is hard to fake_

 _So let's not give the game away_

* * *

He was supposed to be Mr. Perfect. But it got hard and with enough force from everyone he turned into Texas Lucas. And that scared Riley. Because her perfect prince, wasn't so perfect anymore. But when he pinned that guy against the wall, Maya's eyes grew so wide and she swore she was in love. She loved knowing that he was as flawed as her. That he had his bad side too. It was a reassurance that maybe they could be together after all. That they shouldn't give up on getting closer. It would all work out in the end.

* * *

 _And fools rush in_

 _And I've been the fool before_

 _This time I'm gonna slow down_

 _'Cause I think this could be more_

 _The thing I'm looking for_

* * *

He didn't really know what his feeling for Riley were. He was confused on how he felt and on how he thought she felt. He was lost and trying to make something out of the whole mess. But with Maya he knew. He could feel it deep down that this was real, that she was the one. He knew. So he wasn't going to quit as easily as he did with Riley. No matter what he would hold on to her. Because she was what he needed. And he was what she did. They were made for one another. And they both May had not been ready for love but they knew they were meant to be.

* * *

 _Just please don't say you love me_

 _'Cause I might not say it back_

* * *

 **Review it up. Criticism welcome.**

 **i take requests.**

 **Sorry for lagging I'll get to all of them ASAP**

 **AngelGirl-I'm glad you liked it**

 **xx, Alice**


	5. Chapter 5

**Based on the song Bright by Echosmith**

 **Requested Rucas by bhenry58111**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or the song**

* * *

 _I think the universe is on my side_

 _Heaven and earth have finally aligned_

 _Days are good and that's they way it should be_

* * *

The first day of middle school seemed like the scariest thing on earth. I had all of these uncertainties of what would happen. What if I wasn't cool enough? Lipgloss would help that. But when Maya pointed out "subway boy" to me, every situation I had planned in my head fell through. All I could focus on was you. Of course Maya had to intervene and push me onto your lap.

"Hi I'm Riley"

"I'm Lucas"

"I love it" and I loved it more than anything.

You were in my next class and more after that. And we soon became friends. You made my day. First day of middle school went better then I could've ever imagined.

* * *

 _You sprinkle stardust on my pillow case_

 _It's like a moon beam brushed across my face_

 _Nights are good and that's the way it should be_

* * *

It was our first date. I was more nervous than the first day of middle school. I picked out a purple dress and did my hair in a way that I thought might make you like me a little more. I walked down the stairs to the subway arm in arm with Maya and the second I saw you I froze. Because I knew at that moment, this feeling was right. It felt perfect. And you looked at me and my heart jumped in my chest.

"Even though this just happened, these are some moments you know you're gonna remember forever, this is one of them"

Of course Maya pushed me in your lap once more.

"Hi I'm Riley"

"I'm Lucas"

"I love it. You know those moments that you were talking about that were going to remember forever?"

And I kissed you. Because even tho it was a middle school crush it was the best crush I've ever had. And the little part in me that told me to kiss you, told me that I loved you. And it ended being the best night of my life.

* * *

 _You make me sing "oooh, la la la"_

 _You make a girl go "oooh"_

 _I'm in love, love_

* * *

Boyfriend and girlfriend. The name seemed right. But at the same time it didn't. We were pushed into this and I didn't wanna be pushed. I wanted to take it slow. I wanted to talk to you as Lucas and not with the title "my boyfriend". But we held hands and the butterflies in my stomach flew around as if they were trying to escape. It was the greatest feeling in the world. Knowing that you were mine. And we broke up the same day. But it was okay. Because I could still like you and we could still talk. Like we always did. Like we did when I fell in love with you. Boyfriend and girlfriend didn't suit us anyways. Lucas and Riley sounded much better.

* * *

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight?_

 _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

 _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_

 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

 _Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright_

* * *

You and Maya were chosen as Favorite couple in the yearbook. And I don't know what came over me. Jealously? I wanted to be with you in the yearbook. You and Maya weren't even together. Insecurity? Was I not enough to be your date in the yearbook? Did you not want me? So I changed to Morotia. I changed everything to black. And when Maya changed to me and you wanted me back and her back. I realized, that you wanted me. You liked me. We had an unofficial thing and you liked me as I was. So I changed back.

And I was bullied for who I was. I was happy again but someone didn't want me happy. But I didn't tell anyone, because I was ashamed. And when you found out (I heard Farkle tied you up with towels) you broke the counter and came running over as fast as you could. I knew Texas Lucas would come out and I didn't want that. But when he did, it showed how much you cared. That you loved me as I was and you cared if something happened to change me from being happy. So I continued as I was. And I showed you my flaws and how I gave myself awards. I was afraid you'd think I was weird. But you knew I was weird and liked me anyways.

"Somebody doesn't love this?" And you loved me. No matter who I was you never changed your view on me. And it was the greatest feeling in the world. Knowing you're there.

* * *

A _nd I see colors in a different way_

 _You make what doesn't matter fade to grey_

 _Life is good and that's the way it should be_

* * *

Maya liked you. I didn't know what to do. I thought I loved you and I thought you loved me back. But then she came in and confused us all. And so I stepped back for her. Because she's my best friend. But I still loved you, I never stopped. And when Farkle announced it, I didn't know what to do. But we all sat there and even though it was hard and we didn't know how our friendships were going to work. I knew that you'd still always be there for me. Maya's confused but I'm not. I know my feelings for you are real and true and I know I love you. And I have faith that you love me back. Because when I'm with you I'm the happiest person in the world.

* * *

 _Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright_

 _And I get lost in your eyes tonight_

* * *

 **Review it up. Critiscm is welcome.**

 **Still taking requests. Might be slow.**

 **xx, Alice**


	6. Chapter 6

**Based on the song Daisy by Zedd**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or the song**

* * *

 _Daisy, always climbing up the same tree_

 _Finding love in all the wrong scenes, Daisy, you got me_

 _Daisy, always walking down the wrong streets_

 _Starting fires out of dead weeds, Daisy, you got me_

* * *

You had one lover after another. One night stands. This girl, that guy. And every time you told me it was love and they were the last one. But that was never the case. And after every split you'd go out and drink until you didn't know your own name. And I always found you crying, drunk out of your mind. For some reason the only thing you could remember was my name. And I was always happy to hear you say it. I took care of you those nights, most nights. As you threw up I held your hair. As you cried I wiped your tears. As you slept I sang to you. Because I loved you, but you never knew. Because, Maya, you were my best friend and i know you wouldn't ever be with me. But you had me wrapped around your finger. And i held on tight.

* * *

 _Let me show you how a kiss should taste_

 _Trust me, I won't give your heart away_

 _Why you running, running when you got it right here?_

 _Oh, I would love you if you let me_

* * *

I'd find you at a party making out with someone. Drunk, sloppy kisses. Sometimes I'd catch them taking your shirt off and id frantically pull you away. Because it wasn't love. Their kisses weren't what you needed. And as you cried about how you just wanted love, I'd kiss you on the forehead and assure you that you'd find it one day. It could be me. I'd love you and hold your hand and kiss you and never leave you. We wouldn't be a one night stand or another heart break. We'd be together forever. Because we were best friends and we promised that we'd be together forever. And I know you wouldn't wanna ruin our friendship, but I want to take the chance. Because, Maya, I love you. And when you say my name my heart jumps out of my chest and I swear I could fly.

* * *

 _Daisy, always dancing to the same beat_

 _Broken record stuck on repeat, Daisy, you got me_

 _Daisy, don't you know that you're amazing?_

 _Broken hearts just keeps on breaking, Daisy_

* * *

You were sad a lot. The only times I saw you smile were when you were drunk or with me. So I stuck around as long as I possibly could. Because I always wanted you happy. And I didn't want you to go get another bottle and another person and cry again. I didn't want this to keep happening. So I kept you around me and was happy that I made you smile. You didn't deserve to be sad. You deserved the world. And I'd give it to you. I just wanted to scream to you my love. Because, Maya, your smile lights up my whole world. And when you look at me like that I want to take those lips and press them against mine.

* * *

 _And I would take the light out of the stars to help you see_

 _Anything to guide you straight to me_

* * *

I'd give you my life. I loved you more than anything. So I told you. I left you alone for one day and had to track you down again making out with some tall brunette. And I pulled you away once more. I took you back home and I confessed my love to you. And I kissed you with pent up passion and emotions. And you pressed you lips back against mine and my heart soared. Part of me knew you were still a little drunk but I didn't care. Because I had wanted this for so long. And the next morning when I work up by your side and you pecked me on the lips good morning, I knew it was all real. And I could've never been happier. Because, Maya, you are my everything and the source of my happiness. And when I was with you everything was right in my world and yours. Your drinking stopped and your natural all time smile returned. And everything was good.

* * *

 _Oh, I would love you if you let me_

* * *

 **Review it up. Critiscm is welcome.**

 **Requests/might be slow**

 **xx, Alice**


	7. Chapter 7

**Based on the song Mirrors by Justin Timberlake**

 **Requested by perfect little liar xoxo**

 **(sorry it's so short and late it was a hard song for me to do)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or the song**

* * *

 _Aren't you somethin' to admire_

 _Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

 _And I can't help but notice_

 _You reflect in this heart of mine_

* * *

High school sweethearts. Through highs and lows. We've always been together. It has always been Cory and Topanga and no matter how close I am with Shawn you will always be my number one.

"You have the key to my heart"

And every time I look at you I'm reminded why I married you. Because you're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. Even as kids when you were a little nerd. You were still what I wanted. You made me happy. And I knew that I wanted you to be mine forever.

* * *

 _If you ever feel alone and_

 _The glare makes me hard to find_

 _Just know that I'm always_

 _Parallel on the other side_

* * *

We had some hard times. You wanted to call it all off when your parents divorced. But I wouldn't let you. Because I loved you. And I was going to be there with you for it all. No matter how much you were hurting I would do everything I could go fix it. Because I didn't want you to be sad. You deserved the world and I wanted to give as much of it as I could to you.

"Sometimes, love dies" but ours didn't and it never will. And we may have some more hardships along the way and the road ahead isn't gonna be perfect. But we'll make it together. We'll be there for each other the whole way.

* * *

 _Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

 _I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

 _Just put your hand on the glass_

 _I'm here tryin' to pull you through_

 _You just gotta be strong_

* * *

As long as we are together and as long as we stay as a family we can make it through anything. We've raised our children together and helped them through their hard times. And we've lost people along the way. But we will always make it. Me and you, Topanga always and forever.

"We're a masterpiece"

You are my everything and I wouldn't trade what we have for the world. You make me the happiest man on the planet and I could get lost in your eyes.

* * *

 _Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

 _The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold_

 _Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

 _Comin' back here to you once I figured it were right here all along_

* * *

And through everything is fight for you Topanga. I'd never let you go. You were always the girl or my dreams. We were always the ones that were supposed to set the standards. Set our kids' examples. And in anything that I was upset over, you were there. I missed Shawn, but I had you. And that's all that mattered. If I had to chose one thing in all of the world to have it'd be you. It would always be you. Because you were my dream come true. My impossible thing.

"If I had to dream up the perfect woman she wouldn't even come close to you"

You are my sun, my moon, and all my stars.

* * *

 _It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me_

 _I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside me_

 _And now it's clear as this promise That we're making_

 _Two reflections into one Cause it's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

* * *

You love me for me. I'm a dork but you love it. And sometimes it seems like I come up with ideas that don't make sense, but you always believe in me. And it doesn't matter if you make more than me or if you're more successful. Because in the I'm the winner, because I have you. And sometimes I miss the old Topanga, but then I look at the new one, the shark lawyer, and I realize how lucky I am to have you. How I wouldn't change you for the world. And I know you're still in there somewhere and that you'll never really go away. And that's always been enough. And I might be an idiot sometimes and I don't know much but

"All I know is you and I belong together. I've always been able to talk to you, make you laugh, and I've always, always wanted to take care of you"

Because no matter how tough you are. You still need me and I need you. You complete me, Topanga. And I wouldn't rather have anyone else.

* * *

 _Yesterday is history_

 _Tomorrow's a mystery_

 _I can see you lookin' back at me_

 _Keep your eyes on me_

 _Baby, keep your eyes on me._

* * *

We learned so much throughout our lives. Everyday is something new. And we don't know what tomorrow will hold for us, but I do know that we will make it, because we have each other. And sometimes I don't know what's going on in the world around me and sometimes I get lost in it all.

"The only thing that ever made sense to me was you...that's enough for me for the rest of my life"

Just stay with me. And we will make it. Step by step. Fight by fight. Lovesong by lovesong. Because we said till death do us part. And I plan on keeping that vow to you. For all of my life I swear all I have to you. All of me.

* * *

 _You are, you are the love of my life._

* * *

 **Review it up**

 **pm or comment requests (slow)**

 **xx, Alice**


	8. Chapter 8

**Based on Me, Myself & ****I by G-Eazy**

 **Request by DC-Mythology-Lover**

 **(sorry it took so long babe, hope you like it)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or the song**

* * *

 _Oh, it's just me, myself and I_

 _Solo ride until I die Cause I, got me for life_

 _Oh I don't need a hand to hold_

 _Even when the night is cold I got that fire in my soul_

* * *

I'm taking a break from the party downstairs to cool off and have a smoke. Then some light weight little cowboy shows up and starts talking to me. He was cute and before he could start a conversation I shoved my earbuds in and tried to finish my cig in peace. But damn that kid was persistent. He introduced himself as "Lucas Friar" in a little Texas accent. He basically had no sense of the word alone but plenty of conversation.

"So what's your name?"

"Maya. Hart."

"What are you doing up here all alone?"

"Being alone. What else?"

"Why would you wanna be alone?"

I ignored him as much as i could and eventually threw my cigarette on the ground and smashed it with my foot. And walked home. For some reason I couldn't get that blondie out of my head.

* * *

 _And as far as I can see, I just need privacy_

 _Plus a whole lot of tree, fuck all this modesty_

 _I just need space to do me_

 _Give the world what they're tryna see_

* * *

Sometimes I need to chill you know? I got a whole lot of pressure to look picture perfect. Guys are always looking at me and I gotta wear the best clothes I have to impress. Stilettos to make up for my height and skin tight clothes to show off my figure. Because if guys don't want me then I become a nothing. And I want to be something. I'm "popular" and "popular girls" have guys chasing after me and shit. I even have girls trying to get with me. But when everyone's surrounding you trying to touch you and dance with you just to hit it and quit it, it gets stressful. That's why I escape to the roof. Sometimes I just need to get high, get my mind off everything. And of course that Lucas guy showed up again. The only downside of drugs is I open up. Way too much. So this time when he asks why I'm up here I spill out my thoughts. How I'm tired of trying to be perfect.

"Maya. You don't need to impress anyone. I know I don't understand but you really don't"

And for some reason he keeps getting to me. Because he's the first guy to care about me instead of my body and my looks. But you don't need that. You need guys who will love you till you're spent. Not that sappy stuff. You were never into that, you're a wild one. Not made for cute little Cowboys like him. So you convince yourself to come down from that cloud and stop talking.

* * *

 _I just need to be alone, I just need to be at home_

 _Understand what I'm speaking on_

 _If time is money I need a loan_

 _But regardless I'll always keep keepin' on_

* * *

These parties get too crazy for me sometimes and I wanna leave. Take a walk home or anywhere around the city. Sometimes I wish I had the time to walk all over New York. And the energy. But I don't so I decide to just walk to the park, bottle in one hand, phone in the other. I'm walking and all of a sudden I hear footsteps behind me. And no matter how tough I am, at night in New York that's never a good sign. So I walk faster but so do the footsteps. I take a quick glance behind me and I spot those green eyes in the night. Of course. The fucking cowboy would follow me. I sigh and slow down.

"What are you doing?"

"Following you. What else?"

"Why?"

"To keep you company"

I turn around

"You seriously need to learn that I want to be alone"

"Nobody wants to be alone Maya"

I turn back around and keep walking. I'm almost to the park anyways.

"Hey come back" he chases after me and catches up, walking beside me. "I just wanna stay with you"

I roll my eyes

"Fine. But don't talk so much"

And he sits there the whole night and doesn't say a word until I get up to leave. And all he says is a simple goodbye and a sudden kiss on the cheek. It's too dark to see but you blush. Then you remind yourself to not have feelings. And you heartlessly turn away

* * *

 _I don't need anything to get me through the night_

 _Except the beat that's in my heart_

 _And it's keeping me alive_

 _I don't need anything to make me satisfied_

 _Cause the music fills me good and it gets me every time_

* * *

Loneliness has never bothered me. As long as I have my music I'm good. And I've always been alone. Until that cowboy started coming around. But he's not here right now, thankfully. Why am I thinking about him? I push the thoughts away and focus on the lyrics coming through the speakers. I'm on the roof again, feet dangling off the edge, when suddenly the music stops and I can hear the sounds of New York again.

"What the fuck?"

"Hey Maya" it's the fucking cowboy. Of course what else did I expect?

"Lucas give me my earphones back"

"Nope. Maya you need to talk to me, get out more"

"You sound like a mother, now give them back"

"Not until we have a decent conversation"

But I'm stubborn and refuse to speak now. So I don't get them back. For the rest of the night we sit there in silence. And the walk home is silent. And I might go insane. Because I hear the world around me now. So I focus on my heart beat and on my breaths. I focus on me and not the world around me. And I'm okay.

* * *

 _Yeah, and I don't like talking to strangers_

 _So get the fuck off me I'm anxious_

 _I'm tryna be cool but I may just go ape shit_

 _Say "fuck y'all" to all of y'all faces_

* * *

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" I'm pacing the roof, standing on the edge, muttering under my breath. I'm shaky and I can't breathe and I want to stop hearing everything. And when I hear his fucking voice I lose my shit.

"Maya!" He sounds way too concerned. "Maya are you okay?"

Of course not. But you just continue to pace and your breaths are harsh and you begin to feel dizzy. But you always get like this. And you have to stop pacing because if you take one more step you'll fall. And then you feel two hands grab you by the shoulders and steady you.

"Maya. Look at me"

And you're dazed. It feels like you're drunk and high and right now you wish you were. Why is the world spinning? Does it ever stop? What happened to you that you suddenly turned into this. Why did you let something get in your head? And you start to see straight again and you can feel you feet on the rooftop. And you're okay. And you push Lucas's hands off of you.

"Maya. Are you okay?"

"Of course Cowboy. I'm always okay"

"What just happened?"

"What are you talking about?" You play dumb. That's all you know.

"Maya. You know what I'm talking about"

You shake your head and give a pity laugh

"You're crazy Lucas. I'm fine"

And you walk away. Fine. Because you don't need him or his help. You're independent. And you always will be. And you walk home to the beat of your heart again. Listening to your shoes hit the concrete. And you remind yourself to get your earphones the next time you see him. You know there will be a next time.

* * *

 _Yeah, lonely nights I laid awake_

 _Pray to lord, my soul to take_

 _My heart's become too cold to break_

* * *

It's 2am and you're on that damn roof again. But this time you're laying on the edge. You're head is resting on the cold concrete and just one roll to the side and you're gone. And you're lonely. And you yell at yourself because you aren't supposed to feel like this. Hell, you're not supposed to feel. You're Maya fucking Hart. Get it together. And when you finally do you hear those familiar footsteps and that alone makes you just want to fall off that fucking building. Then you see cords dangling in front of your face and you grab them. And by instinct shove them in your ears again. And you think maybe he's starting to get it. Because he hands you a drink and sits next to you. And you sit in silence like you've always asked him for. And maybe he's gotten it. Finally.

* * *

 _Cause the music fills me good and it gets me every time_

* * *

 **Reveiw it up.**

 **Slow requests**

 **xx, Alice**


	9. Chapter 9

**All You Had To Do Was Stay by Taylor Swift**

 **Request by PostAsMyself**

 **(thank you for the request, love. Hope you like it)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or the song**

* * *

 _People like you always want back_

 _the love they gave away_

 _And people like me wanna believe you_

 _when you say you've changed_

* * *

When you chose her my heart seemed to shatter into a million pieces. And she was so happy but felt so bad. But I told her it was okay. She's my best friend and I could never keep her from that. I wanted her to be happy, no matter how I felt. I know she would do the same for me. And you looked at me with such pity but I don't know why. You could've chosen me but you didn't. But now I'm okay and now I'm happy. Charlie Gardner makes me happier than I expected. He's one of he nicest people I've ever met. So why do you look at him every day like he killed someone? I mean you chose her. So why do you care?

* * *

 _The more I think about it_

 _now the less I know_

 _All I know is that you_

 _drove us off the road_

* * *

It's been 2 months. 2 months since you made a decision that affected us all. It didn't change my friendship with Maya, nothing could. You are still with her and I can tell you make her so happy. And that's all I could ever want for her. But me and you don't talk so much. You used to say you loved when we talked. Had moments that we would always remember. But we haven't had those in a long time. You distanced yourself and I guess I did too. We aren't the same. Sometimes I wish you would've chosen me. But then I look at Mayas face and her smile makes it all okay. I look at Charlie and I can see it in his eyes. And I look at you, and all I see is heartbreak. And I realize that thing happen for a reason, whether I like it or not.

* * *

 _Stay. Hey, all you had to do was stay_

 _Had me in the palm of your hand_

 _Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in._

* * *

Jelly beans couldn't help you decide. You loved us both equally. You could have said anything to me and I would've fell into you. I was yours. You had me. I would've done anything to have you. If you would have just chosen me. We could've been the power couple of high school. I always saw us as high school sweethearts. I guess you didn't though. We had heart felt talks that always brightened my day. I always knew I could count on you. And now you barely say a word to me. It hurts Lucas. It really does. Knowing what we had and you just completely shutting me out. You always said no matter what we would always be friends but then you just ignore me. I don't know how you can glare at every guy I talk to like I'm yours, when you know I'm not. And I don't even know if you want me to be.

* * *

 _Stay, hey, now you say you want it_

 _Back now that it's just too late_

 _Well, it could've been easy_

 _All you had to do was stay_

* * *

You and Maya had a fight. She told me about it before you did. This is the most you've talked to me since the decision. Is this really what it took? You hurt my best friend. And now you come to my window saying you wish you chose me. You're asking me to at least be friends. But after everything you've done I don't know how we can be. You had so much time to ask me that. You've had 4 months time. And the second things get hard you come running to me. I don't want to be anyone's sloppy seconds. I want someone who chooses me first. Charlie chose me first. And now I'm his. And I tell you that and I can see your fists clench. You yell that I don't love him. But what do you know about my feelings? You haven't been around to notice.

* * *

 _Here you are now, calling me up,_

 _but I don't know what to say_

 _I've been picking up the pieces_

 _of the mess you made_

* * *

You and Maya are taking a break. It's been 6 months and things are getting hard. And you call me at 2 am telling me how much you want me and how much you miss me. And I sit there and listen to you cry, probably drunk off your ass because you miss Maya and you're just confused. But I can't listen to you anymore so I hang up. I hang up and find Maya. Because she was always more important. She's a crying mess and she's saying things like she didn't deserve you and that she knew she would mess this up. And I'm taking care of my best friend because of something you did. So don't call me to take care of you when you're hurting. Because how many nights have you been there for me?

* * *

 _People like you always want back_

 _the love they pushed aside_

 _But people like me are gone forever_

 _when you say goodbye_

* * *

You don't realize what's going on. You're back with her, you got over it. But you still didn't ever try to talk me again. Until I say something to you. I tell you goodbye. I've had such a weight on my chest worrying about you. And now I'm done. Charlie and me talked. I realize he is the one for me. And you beg and plead for me not to leave you. You say it like we're together. When we're not. You say how much you miss me. But I've heard that line before. You don't need realize that I may be "princess dancing sunshine" and I give second and third chances. I don't give 20. And you've have way more. You come to me when you need me. Not when I need you. You think about me when times are hard with Maya and I don't want to be the back burner option. So I quit. I'm done. No more chances for you.

* * *

 _Let me remind you this was what you wanted_

 _You ended it You were all I wanted_

 _But not like this Not like this_

 _Not like this Oh, all you had to do was stay_

* * *

I used to imagine how it would be if you wanted to be with me in the first place instead of Maya. Would she get with Josh, or someone else? I always wanted that perfect relationship. But I've realized there is no such thing as that. And now I'm glad you chose her. I couldn't be happier. And I didn't want to end things with you on such a bad situation but there wasn't any other way. You caused this. It was all you. I was putty in your hands. And you threw me on the floor and smashed me with your foot. And someone else decided to pick me up. And now I'm theirs. So don't come back to me. Ever. I'm not yours ever again. But I will miss you. Remember, this was all you.

* * *

 _All you had to do was stay_

* * *

 **Review it up**

 **extra slow updates bc school**

 **xx, Alice**


End file.
